Mistlichts fanfictions/de Krijgscode
GELIEVE NIET DIT IDEE TE GEBRUIKEN ZONDER TOESTEMMING De krijgscode #Verdedig je clan, zelfs met je leven. Je mag vriendschappen hebben met katten van andere clans, maar je loyaliteit moet naar je eigen clan blijven gaan. #Jaag en kom niet op het territorium van een andere Clan. #Oudsten en kittens moeten gevoed worden voor leerlingen en krijgers. #Prooi is alleen gedood om gegeten te worden. Bedank SterrenClan voor hun leven. #Een kitten moet op zijn minst zes manen oud zijn om een leerling te worden. #Nieuw genaamde krijgers moeten een nacht in stilte de clan bewaken na het verkrijgen van hun krijgersnaam. #Een kat kan niet genoemd worden tot commandant als hij/zij nog niet op zijn minst één leerling gehad heeft. #De commandant zal clanleider worden op het moment dat de Clanleider sterft of oudste word. #Nadat een commandant sterft of oudste geworden is, moet de nieuwe commandant gekozen worden voor maanhoog. #Een Grote Vergadering wordt gehouden tijdens de volle maan, wanneer er vrede is tijdens de hele nacht, Er zal niet gevochten worden tussen de clans in deze tijd. #Grenzen moeten dagelijks gecheckt en gemarkeert worden. Daag alle katten die er overheen gaan uit. #Geen krijger maf een kitten in pijn of in gevaar negeren, zelfs als het een kitten van een andere clan is. #Het woord van een Clanleider is de Krijgscode. #Een eervolle krijger hoeft geen andere katten te doden om zijn of haar gevechten te winnen, tenzij ze buiten de Krijgscode behoren of het nodig is om zichzelf te verdedigen. #Een krijger verwerpt het zachte leven van een poesiepoes. Inleiding Hallo, ik ben Nachtzang, een oudste van de SchaduwClan. Welkom in de SchaduwClan! Ik hoorde van Rimpelster dat je hier was om meer te leren over de Krijgscode. Je hebt geluk dat Rimpelster in een goede bui is, vele katten hier hadden een zwerfkat of poesiepoes als jij nooit ons kamp ingelaten. Je kent elke regel al, hoorde ik? Je weet hoe ze ontstaan zijn? Mooi, zeer mooi. Elke regel van de Krijgscode is zeer belangrijk voor alle vijf de clans, en zonder ook maar een van deze regels zouden onze clans al door vele rampen meer geleid hebben dan ze nu gedaan hebben. Kom, maak je comfortabel, Spikkelpoot, kan je misschien even wat mos halen voor onze gast? en luister naar wat ik te vertellen heb. Je kent de regels, hoe sommige uit nood, liefde en vriendschap zijn voorgekomen, maar andere uit de ingeving van een oudere leider wiens tijd bijna rijp was om zich bij de SterrenClan te voegen? Ah, daar zal je Spikkelpoot al hebben, de leerlingen leren met de dag sneller mos verzamelen! Nu je een lekker bedje hebt, luister. 1. Verdedig je clan, zelfs met je leven. Je mag vriendschappen hebben met katten van andere clans, maar je loyaliteit moet naar je eigen clan blijven gaan. Herinner dat geen van deze verhalen echt gebeurt zijn, maar verzonnen door oudste om avontuurlijke kittens, leerlingen en zelfs krijgers duidelijk te maken van het nut van de regels! Hier komt het verhaal van Lichtnevel, een populaire poes uit de HemelClan. "Prooidieven!" Haar Clan schreeuwde woest. "Stop!" krijste ze. "De DonderClan heeft geen prooi gestolen! Papaverneus heeft me zelf verteld dat ze meer dan genoeg muizen vingen in hun eigen gebied!" Een zwarte kater siste naar haar. "HalfClan! Ga maar bij de DonderClan wonen, aangezien je zo vaak naar je vader toegaat." "Halfclan" Schreeuwde andere katten mee. Ze dook in elkaar. "De HemelClan is mijn thuis! Wat is er mis mee om mijn vader te willen zien? Jouw broers partner is Zachtvogel van de RivierClan! Katten met jouw bloed lopen rond in de RivierClan, Stormzand. Snelveers kittens, Roodneus, Arendoor en Muizenpels hebben ook een vader in de DonderClan. Hoe zou je ons van verraad kunnen beschuldigen?" Stormzand siste woest. SterrenClan. Deze discussie werd steeds vaker gehouden. Hoe konden katten voor de keuze gezet worden om hun eigen bloed aan te vallen of onloyaal genoemd werden tegenover de clan? Eerst was het niet zo erg geweest, maar toen begonnen sommige katten, met Stormzand voorop, de DonderClan luidkeels van het stelen van prooi te beschuldigen. Dat was natuurlijk niet zo, haar vader had haar verteld dat het een groep zwerfkatten waren die haar territorium, en ook die van de DonderClan, binnenvielen. Maar haar clan wilde er niet naar luisteren. Die noemde het smoesjes. "Kom mee!" Slaperig tilde ze haar hoofd op. "Wha-at?" Ze zag de donkere gestalte van Stormzand over haar heen gebogen. "Ik moet je wat laten zien!" "Het is maanhoog!" reageerde ze. Stormzand zuchtte. Toch stond ze op. "Dit moet maar beter een goede reden hebben." "Dat heeft het ook." "Ik bedoelde het niet zo om je te beledigen." Mompelde Stormzand zacht. "Toch deed je het." "Niet met opzet." Ze snorde zacht. Wie had gedacht dat Stormzand, de agressiefste kat van haar clan, ooit zou proberen zijn verontschuldigingen aan te bieden? "Het spijt me, dat wou ik je in ieder geval vertellen." "Excuses aanvaard." "Stil!" Ze stopte direct met lopen. Ze ademde lucht in. Waarom moet ik stil zijn? ''DonderClan! Ze schrok. De geur was goed verborgen, maar toch, duidelijk te herkennen, hoewel ze de individuele katten niet kon herkennen. Stormzand stond haar aan te kijken, voorzichtig wachtend op haar reactie. Ze zette een paar stappen naar voren. ''Misschien zijn het een paar stoute leerlingen, en weet Papaverneus er niks van?" ''Toen ze drie gestalten zag, waarvan eentje duidelijk op een prooi aan het jagen was, binnen ''HemelClans territorium, stond haar hart even stil. Hoewel het te donker was, de maan was maar een dun streepje in de hemel, ze de vachten niet kon zien, herkende ze een van hen onmiddellijk. De vorm van zijn hoofd, zijn stompe neus, spitse oren, zijn korte staart... Het was overduidelijk haar vader. "Je hebt gelijk, nu blij?" Snauwde ze. Stormzand knipperde alleen met zijn ogen. "Waarom zou ik blij zijn? Het is verschrikkelijk als familie je verraad. "Hij verraad me niet!" "Hij loog tegen je, hij dringt je territorium binnen..." Ze bleef stil. BINNENKORT